My Heart With You
by OfficialEzrianxX
Summary: A couple, separated by harsh reality... but brought back together by fate. What happens next?
1. Chapter 1

Aria hugged her long, black coat closer to her chest as she walked down the almost empty city streets, a piping hot coffee cup in her hands. She looked up and watched as the small, individual snow flakes fell from above. The night was peaceful, relaxing as she walked home from work to her college dorm. She smiled as she walked quietly in the dark, looking up at all the street lights that made the snowflakes shimmer like Christmas lights. She looked back down and began to run as she realized it was getting very late. Not looking where she was going when she collided into a man walking in the opposite direction.

"I- I am so sorry!" She exclaimed, stumbling on her words as she picked up the coffee cup that had fallen out of her hand, along with some papers from work.

"It's fine really..." The man said warmly as he examined the coffee stain she had left on his shirt. Aria stopped in her tracks_, No... It couldn't be... _The voice was familiar_, __**too **_familiar. She picked her head up and met eyes with the one and only, Ezra Fitz.

"Ezra..." She choked out after she had gotten over the initial shock.

"Aria...?" He whispered, she detected hurt and almost sadness in his voice. Their eyes did not leave each other's as they both tried to get over the shock of bumping into each other like this, like it was almost fate.

"W-what are you doing here?" She asked, standing frozen in place.

"I could ask you the same question," He said as he exhaled and looked up. "I thought I'd never see you again, Aria. What happened?"

"What happened? You know exactly what happened, Ezra." She spat out coldly. Ezra was taken back by her sudden harsh demeanor as she walked away to dispose of the empty coffee cup.

"You- you never let me explain, Aria. You never let me speak with you after we broke up and..." His eyes flooded with tears and he looked up to try and push them back.

"And what, Ezra?" She asked with concern. _Why was he crying?_

"Come to my apartment, please. We need to catch up, honestly." He begged, taking her mitten covered hands in his.

"Ezra, I..." She started

"Aria, please. There's things we need to clear up that we can't do here in the cold street in the middle of the night." Aria sighed reluctantly and nodded.

"Ok, Ezra.."

**I really want to continue this story but only if I know that people are interested! So please please review so I can continue and leave any suggestions on what you want to see happen because im kinda just winging it so far! So thank you so much! ~ OfficialEzrianxX**


	2. Chapter 2

They both walked along the cold empty street to the apartment complex where Ezra lived. It was no longer the tiny apartment they had shared many memories in, it was bigger than his old one but the walls were still a dark blue.

"It's no 3B but it'll have to do..." Aria quickly joked. Ezra smiled slightly as he helped her take off her coat like a gentlemen. Aria sat down on the couch as Ezra fetched a cup from his kitchen.

"Do you want anything? Coffee? Water?" He inquired.

"Water is fine, thank you." She took the glass from his hands as he walked back over to the couch.

"So how have you been Aria?...It's been a while." He smiled sadly and folded his hands in his lap, this was going to be a long night.

"I'm good, actually. Got into NYU, majoring in English, obviously," She smiled, "I'm rooming with Hanna, she's doing great. Her and Caleb are engaged. Spencer is in Yale, Emily went to Darby... I haven't really talked to them that much. But they are probably doing well." Aria said, her voice getting more quiet and monotone as she talked about her friends she had little to no contact with anymore. "How are you doing Ezra? How's Malcolm and Maggie? Wouldn't Malcolm be 10 now?" Her smile filled with melancholy as she tried to lighten the mood. Ezra sighed as his eyes filled up with salty tears. "Ezra?" She asked, narrowing her eyes, "What's wrong?"

"Aria, Malcolm..." He started, clearing his throat. "Malcolm isn't my son." Aria's mouth hung open slightly and placed her cup on the coffee table beside her.

"What do you mean he's not your son, why didn't you tell me?"

"You forbade me from speaking to you. Don't you remember that?" Ezra snapped, Aria sighed and nodded. She was slightly surprised by his sudden harsh tone.

"Of course I remember, I pushed you away when you probably needed me most..." She looked away from him, his face was tightened from the sudden rush of anger he felt. "But what happened? How did you find out?" She whispered, guilt leaking out of her words.

"As I was trying to get my name put on Malcolm's birth certificate, I took a paternity test and well, that's how I discovered the truth..." Ezra's voice cracked and his features softened. He quickly sprang up and grabbed a bottle of scotch and a tumbler. He poured the amber liquid into the glass and made his way back to Aria. "Maggie spilled to me that she cheated on me while we were fighting and hooked up with someone at a party," He took a sip from his glass and fixed his eyes on the floor, as if the patterns on the hardwood floor suddenly fascinated him. "She didn't know who was the father but 'gave herself the answer she wanted'." He grumbled. "After that I tried to tell you but you ignored me and I assumed you moved on, seeing you with that guy... Jack? Jace?"

"Jake." She quickly butted in, he nodded and took another sip. "You still with him?" Ezra inquired. Aria quickly shook her head, "Are you seeing anyone right now?" She shook her head again and quickly changed the topic.

"So what are you doing here in New York?" She looked into Ezra's eyes again, those captivating, ocean blue eyes that always made her heart flutter.

"I got a job as a teacher in a high school in Brooklyn." He smiled proudly, finishing up the scotch and placing the empty glass on the table.

"Are you seeing anyone, Ezra?" Aria asked, taking her eyes away from his.

"No, no I'm not. I've been single since you broke up with me." He answered in a monotone voice, he turned his body to face Aria's and brought his hand up to her chin to lift it up.

"Look at me." He whispered softly. Aria tensed up a little at his touch and fixed her gaze on him. "I am still very much in love with you. Even when I didn't see or hear from you for three years, there was not one moment where I wasn't thinking about you. That's another reason why I left Rosewood. Everything there reminded me of you. I had finally came to realize that you weren't coming back. So I packed up and left, and my heart lead me to you." He smiled sadly and took her hands in his, awaiting her response.

"Ezra... I-I don't know what to say..." She started.

He slowly leaned in and pressed his lips gently to hers. The feeling of her soft, plump lips against his again felt almost unreal. Aria pulled back in shock a few seconds into the kiss.

"Ezra, I don't think this is a good idea. Not right now." She whispered, "It's really late, Hanna must be worried about me... I-I have to go..." She stood up and gathered her bag and coat.

"Aria, do you still love me?" He asked, standing up and walking over to the doorway where she stood. He placed his hands very gently around her, as if she was made of glass.

"Of course I am, Ezra... I just need some time to think about this, us." She clarified. She opened the door and slid out the doorway, squeezing his hand as she left.

"Goodbye, Ezra..." She whispered as she walked out of the apartment complex and to the college.


	3. Chapter 3

**God I love you guys! I'm so happy with all of the views and reviews i'm getting! It really helps boost my self-esteem about this story! Thanks to my weirdo bff who helped me with some of this, she knows who she is :p 3 **

With tears still slightly blinding her vision, Aria stuck the key to her dorm into the lock and opened the door cautiously, knowing Hanna might be asleep.

"ARIA MONTGOMERY! Where have you been?!" Hanna screeched, not even a second after Aria entered the room. Hanna chucked a pillow at her and pouted, "I have been worrying about you! Do you have any idea how many times I called you and only got voicemail!?" Aria quickly checked her phone that was buried deep in her purse and saw the hundreds of missed call notifications she had. "Sorry Han, kinda got a blast from the past." Aria grumbled as she walked over to the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water. Hanna's eyebrows raised and she walked over to her petite best friend who was clearly in distress.

"What are you talking about?"

"I bumped into someone..."

"Who was it? Please don't tell me it was Ty-"

"NO! I mean, no not him." Aria jeered quickly,

"Thank god. So who was it!?"

"Ezra..."

"Fitzy?" Hanna's sculpted eyebrows raised higher. Aria smiled slightly at the old nickname Hanna gave him.

"Yes, we bumped into each other and he said there were some things we needed to talk about. He was damn right." She sighed, walking over to lay down on her bed. Staring up at her blank ceiling and rubbed her thumbs on her temples.

"What's he doing in New York?"

"He said everything in Rosewood reminded me of him and he had to finally accept the fact that I wasn't coming back. So he got a job in a high school in Brooklyn and moved here."

"And he had no idea you were going to college here?"

"Nope, but he said it was fate."

"What about Malcolm and Maggie?"

"That's another thing, Han. Malcolm isn't really his son. Maggie hooked up with some guy while they were dating and it's his child, but she didn't know that until Ezra took a paternity test..."

"That's fucked up, Ar." Hanna sat down next to her stressed friend and wrapped her in a tight hug.

"He found out when I was still in Rosewood but I shut him out completely when he was broken. I feel horrible that I wasn't there for him..." Aria whimpered into Hanna's t-shirt, "I'm so confused, I don't know what to do." Hanna pulled away from the hug and grabbed Aria's tiny hands,

"Do you still love him?" She asked with a serious look on her face, not taking her eyes off Aria's mesmerizing hazel ones.

"I never stopped..." She whimpered in response. A large grin creeped up Hanna's face and she squeezed Aria's hands comfortingly.

"Well then, there is a very special man you need to talk to tomorrow. I don't think he ever stopped loving you. You two lovebirds were the cutest thing ever when you were together." A small tint of pink covered Aria's cheeks and she looked down, giggling a little at Hanna's remark.

"Ok fine, but it's almost one in the morning and I don't want to look like a zombie from 'The Walking Dead' when I go see him, so can we go sleep?" Aria asked with a small smile. Hanna rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"He'd still love you if you looked like that, but of course. Night lovely."

"Night, Han."

PLLPLLPLLPLL

Ezra sprawled out on his couch with a tumbler of scotch in his hand and tears in his eyes. I_ can't believe she's back... _He noticed his glass was empty and stood up to where the large, half empty bottle of scotch was placed, staring at him tauntingly. _I told myself I wouldn't do this anymore. _He shook his head and put his glass in the sink. He walked over to his bed and laid down, rubbing his hands against his face and groaning to himself loudly. His eyes traveled to his left and saw the picture frame perched on his night stand that held the precious picture Aria had taken of them together.

"God I love you..." He whispered to himself as he held the picture in his hands.

**Thank you all for reading! I seriously love you guys! I will probably be uploading a new chapter every day like so or every two days if i get busy. But keep the reviews coming, and give me some ideas on what you'd like to see happen cause im kinda going out on a limb right now, thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

Bzzzz... Bzzzz... Bzzzz. Aria groaned and tossed around in bed. Bzzz... Bzzzz... Bzzzz. She shot her arm out and grabbed her rapidly vibrating phone off the nightstand. Ezra Fitz it read. She gulped and hesitated answering the phone, her thumb hovering over the ignore button.

"Hello..?" Aria mumbled hoarsely as she finally picked up.

"Uh, yeah.." She replied sheepishly.

"Hi Aria... Did I wake you?" He asked with a hint of embarrassment in his voice

"It's nearly 11:30, Aria." He chuckled

She ran a hand through her hair and sat up "Well Ezra, I had a rough night. I had a lot to think about."

"Yeah I get where you're coming from.. So uh, I was wondering if maybe you wanted to meet up for coffee in like an hour?" He cleared his throat and took a deep breath, "I want to see you again and talk. I'm sure you were tired cause it was so late and shocked to see me and you didn't know what to say... I know I was." Ezra rambled.

"Oh, um yeah, I'll meet you at The Grind on 10th in an hour?" Aria stuttered, quickly shooting up off her bed to her dresser. She rummaged through her things to find a nice outfit.

"Of course. See you then, Aria."

"Bye Ezra." She responded.

Hanna stood behind Aria, leaning against the doorway to her room with a smug smile on her face as she watched her hang up the phone and begin to apply makeup.

"Go get 'em girly." She lightly punched Aria on the shoulder as she walked up behind her and helped pick out an outfit.

"We're going for coffee, Han. Calm down...Is it bad

that i'm nervous? I mean, it's been three years. I know are feelings haven't changed but I feel like so much more has changed." Hanna rolled her eyes and gripped Aria's shoulders, looking her dead in the eyes.

"You love that man. He loves you. You two were meant to be." She smiled at her tiny friend.

"But how do I tell him about-"

"Wait for that, you just saw him for the first time in three years less than 24 hours ago. Don't give him a heart attack on your first date." Aria glared at Hanna and then sighed and nodded

"It's not a date, but I gotta go... I'll be late if we keep talking." She grabbed her bag and took a deep breath as she walked out the door into the chilly morning air.

PLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLL

Ezra walked into The Grind and looked around, he spotted a petite brunette sitting by the window with a steaming coffee cup in her hand. He swallowed nervously and walked over, a small smile growing on his face as he slid into the booth and her beautiful hazel orbs met his dark blue ones. They sat there in silence for a few seconds, their eyes not leaving each other's.

"So uh, how are you? I mean after last night." Ezra mumbled after breaking the silence. Aria placed her coffee cup down and looked out the window, letting out an deep exhale

"I'm good. still kinda trying to get over the shock of seeing you again, and so..."

"Unexpected?" He said. Aria nodded, " It was definitely was a shock to me too. I thought I'd never see you again." His eyes looked cloudy as he stared into her's and reached out to take her hand, holding it tightly as if he was in a dream he didn't want to wake up from.

"I-I didn't want to leave. But I had to." She reached out and placed her hand on his cheek, stroking her thumb on the slight patch of stubble that had grown there.

"I know, I know. That's my fault. I should have tried to talk to you."

"But I pushed you away. You couldn't have."

"So I should have tried harder..." They held each other's gaze for a while until Ezra took Aria's hand off his cheek and placed a soft kiss on the back of her hand. "I want to be with you. I want to go back to what we used to be, but only if you are okay with that."

"I know, I want to be with you too."

"Then what's holding us back?" He asked with a caring smile. Ezra brought her hand back up to his lips and continued placing small butterfly kisses along the smooth, soft skin of her hand.

Aria sighed with a blushing grin on her face and nodded, "Alright, you're wearing me down, mister. I can't spend another second without you." Ezra stood up and walked over to her. He gently pulled her up out of her seat, their faces only a few inches away from each other. Aria leaned in and placed a chaste kiss on his lips and then wrapped him into a hug. They held like that for a few moments until he pulled away and looked out the window.

"Wanna go outside and walk in the snow with me, Pookie?" He whispered as he leaned back in and pressed his lips gently against her earlobe. Aria cheeks turned pink as he addressed her by her old childhood name.."

"Yes Mr. Fitz, I would love to." She giggled and walked out of the coffee shop with him and into the abyss of snow, hand in hand.


	5. Chapter 5

**ARIA'S POV**

We ran into his apartment in fits of giggles. Ezra's shirt and pants were wet with the snow and ice from outside. My cold, wet clothes stuck to my skin also. Ezra kissed my forehead and led me over to the couch.

"Wanna watch a movie? I'll order some Chinese take out and we can cuddle on the couch like we used to." He smiled and brushed a lock of hair out of my face.

"Sounds perfect... It Happened One Night?" I asked as I walked over to his plethora of old movies next to his TV.

"Whatever you'd like." He sang as he dialed the phone. I walked over to the tape player and popped in the movie. Ezra walked over to the the couch after ordering and pulled me up tightly against him. I nuzzled my face to his warm neck and wrapped my arms around him as he did the same to me.

"God I missed you so much." He whispered and pressed his face to the top of my head, letting out a deep exhale.

"I missed you too, Ezra..." I responded softly and rubbed my hands around the damp shirt covering his chest. He kissed my head and shot up as he heard a knock at his door.

"There's our dinner!" He called as he opened the door and handed the delivery boy the money. He emptied the bad and sprawled the containers of food across his coffee table and grabbed some utensils.

"Bon appétit!"

I grabbed a container of vegetables and a fork and started to eat, we remained snuggled against each other's bodies as we ate and watched our movie. I finally felt complete. This man was all I needed to feel whole again. _How did I survive those three years without him?_

When our movie was finished, we disposed of all the empty containers and Ezra caught me yawning.

"Hey, I'm gonna get you some fresh clothes, okay? And you could crash here if you'd like..." He called as he ran in his bedroom.

"Alright, I'll stay." I called back and started to walk around his apartment, looking at all of his things and beginning to strip off my still slightly wet sweater, leaving me only in a damp, plum colored tank top and dark skinny jeans.

"Well, I got you one of my old flannel shirts and some basketball shorts..." Ezra started as he walked in. He handed me the clothes and I turned around to start changing. I quickly disposed of my tank top and grabbed the flannel shirt.

"Aria...?" Ezra started, he was looking at my stomach. _Oh god I forgot..._ "What is that?" He gasped as he walked over to me. His eyes almost bulging out of his head as his eyes traveled along the large scar in the shape of a T on my side. I stood there frozen in place. Wait for that, don't give the man a heart attack on your first date. I heard Hanna's voice ring through my head. "Aria, what is that?" He said again, snapping me out of my trance.

"Nothing, i-it's nothing Ezra." I stuttered and quickly put on his shirt so he couldn't look at it.

"Aria, that scar on your side didn't look like nothing." He said, worry and concern seething out of his voice. He reached around and pushed the shirt away, I took a step back and he stared at me with a look of confusion. "Where did that come from?" He whispered. He took a step closer and grabbed my hips to hold me in place. His rough touch sent electricity through my body. He took his left hand and brushed aside the piece of fabric covering the scar. I flinched as he guided his hand along the white lines branded onto my skin. I shook my head and gulped, wiggling out of his grasp and quickly gathering my wet clothes.

"I need to go back to my apartment." I stuttered and left him standing there in shock.

"Aria, wait. Talk to me..." His voice breaking as he called for me. I slipped out of the door before he could get to me.

"I'm sorry." I whispered to him as I left and ran down the hallway with tears threatening to spill. 

**EZRA'S POV**

I grabbed a bottle of scotch from my cabinet, ignoring my instincts telling me stop. I grabbed a tumbler and sat on the couch. I ran my hands though my dark hair and drank one glass before starting just starting drink right out of the bottle. It burned my throat as it chugged at least a quarter of the bottle. _What the hell was that!? Did she do that to herself? Did someone else to that to her? Did another guy to that to her?_ I kept drinking and drinking as worse scenarios flooded my mind. _Is he still hurting her?_ My head pounded as I drank. I stood up and threw the almost empty bottle against the wall in anger, letting the broken glass and unfinished scotch scatter around the apartment. I panted and stood there as the adrenaline coursed through me. _I need to know what happened_. I grabbed my coat and stumbled out the door, clearly too drunk to even walk. I walked in the bitter cold all the way to her apartment complex and quickly stumbled to the stairs. I tripped on the third step and fell to my stomach. _Shit_. I got back up and grabbed the railing as I rushed up the stairs to 4F. I stopped at the door as I heard sobbing.

_"He knows, Han. He saw the scar on my hip. How do I tell him?.."_ I heard her cry. I felt my heart shatter and knocked on the door impulsively. It hurt more than the scotch burning my throat to hear her cry. I heard footsteps coming closer to the door. I felt my heart pound hard against my chest as I struggled to keep my balance and listen to her cry. The door swung open and Hanna stood in the doorway.

"Ezra?"

**Thank you guys for reading! You're reviews really help me make this story better. I know my chapters are kinda on the short side and i want to apologize for that. I'm trying to make them longer and more interesting. I know you all are wondering who Hanna was talking about in the past few chapters and you will find out soon. Keep reviewing and leaving suggestions! I love each and everyone of you!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ezra's POV**

"Ezra?" Hanna's voice seemed distant but she was right in front of me.

"Hannah..." I slurred, "Where's Aria?" I pushed myself off the doorway from where I was leaning and stumbled into the apartment. Hanna stepped closer to me and grabbed my shoulder.

"Mr. Fitz, are you... Are you drunk?" She wrinkled her nose at the distinct smell of alcohol reeking off of me.

"I said, where's Aria?" I asked more sternly, obviously ignoring her question. I sobered up a little as I heard a small whimper in the next room. Hanna sighed as she saw I took notice and grabbed my arm roughly, leading me to the next room where a broken girl was sitting. Her cheeks were pink, stained with tears and big, watering, doe-like eyes. Her head shot up as I came in and I immediately rushed over to her in panic of seeing her like this, looking so fragile and small. I enclosed her in a hug and held her close to my body tightly. Aria did the same to me as I rubbed her back lightly and whispered sweet nothings into her ear as she sobbed into me.

"I'll uh, leave you two alone. I'll be back soon, Ar." Hanna mumbled and walked out of the apartment. I sat down on the bed with Aria in my lap, still holding onto her closely. After her sobs had just turned to quiet sniffles, I pulled away and held her face in my hands.

"God, it hurts so bad to see you like this. But what happened that you act like this and can't tell me?" More tears seemed to rush to her eyes as the words came out of my mouth. I pressed her back into me gently and I felt my shirt soak up the tears. I kissed her head and ran a hand through her silk like hair. She pulled back from me and smelled the strong scent of alcohol on my breath.

"Ezra, a-are you drunk?" She stuttered.

"I had a lot to drink after you left. So many thoughts running through my head that my body wouldn't let me stop drinking. I used to get drunk a lot after you left me." I quickly shut my mouth as I said that. _Fucking alcohol, I guess we both have a lot of explaining to do now. _

"W-what?" Her glassy hazel orbs looked up at me with confusion and guilt written all over them.

"Yeah," I sighed. "Aria, after you, I lost everything. When Maggie told me Malcolm wasn't my son, I lost everything. I had no job, I lost the 'family' I thought I had and most importantly, I lost you." We held each other's gaze for awhile before I spoke up again. "The loneliness drove me to drink. It felt like the only way to get out of things, to stop feeling." I petted her hair and closed my eyes as I felt a lump in my throat and my eyes water.

"Oh, Ezra..." Aria whimpered, she nuzzled her head into my chest and ran her hands along my back to soothe me. I soon remembered what I came here for and blinked the tears from my eyes. I sat up and placed my hands on the sides of her waist, close to the hem of her shirt. She looked up at me and gulped.

"I guess it's my turn to explain, isn't it?" She murmured. I nodded and slid one hand slowly up her shirt and lifted it off her head. My eyes fixed on the white lines that were infused into her skin. I glided my thumb gently across it as my other one cupped the side of her face.

"What is this?" I asked softly, picking up my head to meet her beautiful eyes.

"A scar..." She whispered, I sighed and nodded.

"I know, baby. But, was it self inflicted or-"

"No, it wasn't self inflicted." She interjected. She cleared her throat and took a deep breath, "When I moved here. I met a guy in my English class, Tyler. He seemed nice and all and we dated for awhile until he became... Possessive." She coughed out. I narrowed my eyes and my mind started swimming with questions. I soon focused when she continued to talk again, "He saw me hanging out with other guys and immediately assumed I was cheating. He went psycho on me and uh... that happened..." She trailed on, pointing to the scar.

"He carved a 'T' there to supposedly show other guys I was his and no one else's." My eyes widened in shock and I shook my head rapidly,

"No, no, no, no. My sweet Aria..." I pulled her into a tighter hug and buried my face into the crook of her small neck. She ran her tiny hands through me hair and sighed.

"Yeah I know. I tried to break up with him but he started... Beating me. I told this guy, Andrew who I was friends with and he beat him up for me." She cracked a smile as she said that. "I was so relieved after he did that. Andrew basically followed me around in case Tyler tried again so eventually he left me alone." I smiled a little, knowing someone was there to help her. **_But it wasn't me..._**

_Flashaback_

**Aria's POV**

_I walked through the door of Tyler's apartment, having the key in my bag. _

_"Hey, Ty!" I smiled and cheered._

_He immediately whipped his head around to look at me. A look of anger flashed across his face as he stepped closer to me. _

_"Uh, you alright?" I asked nervously, he did not look happy at all. _

_"Have fun with your friends, Aria?" He barked. _

_"Uh yeah, I-"_

_"Yeah, I saw you with that guy, Andrew?" He hissed. _

_"We're partners for that English project, you know, the one you're partners with Harrison in?" I jeered, crossing my arms and cocking an eyebrow. _

_"Are you cheating on me!?" He quickly snapped. _

_"What! No! Why would you ever think that!" He shook his head and grabbed both of my hands, bringing me over to the kitchen. He grabbed a knife out of the drawer and leaned my back against the table. _

_"Tyler..."_

_"SHUT UP. I'm making sure that every guy on campus, sees you're mine and no one else's." He hastily pulls up my shirt to reveal a large patch of skin. He lines the knife up and makes a deep line across my skin. _

_"Tyler! Please stop, it hurts." I begged, tears streaming down my face as the knife made its way along my skin. He looked over at me and placed his hand over my mouth hard. Crushing the back of my head to the table as he continued to make marks along my skin. He as he finished and hoisted me up. Pointing to the bathroom._

_"Go clean up your blood, slut." He growled. _

_I walked to the bathroom, wincing with each step I took, the tears burning my eyes as they rushed down my face like a stream. I got in and looked in the mirror, staring at the tiny lines he left along the large T that he had branded into me. Droplets of blood were seeping out of the gashes and soaked up into the bandage that I tentatively wrapped around my waist. __**God I need him back. More than ever.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm so sorry! This chapter is WAYYY overdue and im soooo sorry. With the whole holiday season, my teachers have been piling up quizzes, tests and homework and all the holiday shopping i needed to do, I had no time to write. The chapter is mainly Ezria fluff but I promise that the next chapters will be better. Again i'm so sorry for taking so long for uploading this and I love you guys!**

**Arias POV**

_"Tyler, please stop!" I rasped as he held my throat in his hands and squeezed it like a rubber ball. I heard him laugh maniacally and felt a sharp sting on my left side as he brought a blade across my hip. He cackled once more as everything started to go black._

"ARIA! ARIA, WAKE UP!" My eyes shot open and I saw a dark silhouette leaning over me, a panicked expression across it's face. I panted heavily as I realized it was all just a bad, but vivid, nightmare.

"Ezra...?" I croaked, my voice breaking at the last syllable of his name.

"I'm here, I'm here baby. Are you alright?" Ezra asked, concern laced in his voice. I nodded and pulled him closer to me, snuggling my face to his warm, bare chest and trying to calm down my ragged breathing. "What happened? I woke up to you screaming and thrashing around." He tightened his arms around me with a gentle squeeze and rocked me back and forth.

"Nightmare." Was the only thing I could get out.

"About him?" I nodded again and tried to swallow some saliva to ease my burning throat. I glanced over at the clock, _3:27 am._

"Sorry for waking you so early." I rasped. He shook his head and continued rocking me in his lap.

"Shhh, don't be sorry. It's fine." He kissed the top of my head and readjusted our bodies so his legs were dangling over the bedroom floor. He groaned and stood up, still holding me protectively in his strong arms. He stumbled to the kitchen. Ezra placed me on the kitchen counter like a small child and walked over were the glasses were. He filled one up halfway with water and handed it to me. His other hand snaking around to rub my back as I drank. Ezra took me back in his arms as I finished and walked back to my room. My tiredness consumed me and I fell asleep before we even reached the bed. I heard him lightly chuckle as my heavy head slumped against his shoulder.

**Ezra's POV**

God she was beautiful when she was sleeping. The way the sunlight shined off of her perfect, soft skin. How could anyone hurt her? How could I let this happen? I brushed my thumb along her cheek gently, careful not to wake her from what seemed to be her peaceful slumber. I sighed and kissed her head softly before rising from the bed and walking to the kitchen. My life was complete. She was back here with me. As I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and stumbled to the kitchen, Hanna cocked an eye brow at me as she sat at the island in the kitchen, looking at her phone.

"You know, it's a little weird seeing your ex-English teacher in just his boxers." I rolled my eyes and took a seat two chairs down from her.

"Have a good sleep?" She mumbled, stabbing her spoon through her cereal and not taking her eyes off of her cell.

"Yeah, for the most part." I smiled shyly

"She does that every night. Or most nights." _Every night!?_ "She was a train wreck after you two split. And even worse after that asshole came and left." Hanna growled. She turned over to me, looking me in the eyes. "So what happened to you? Have any downward spirals?" She waved her hands around for emphasis on her words.

"Drinking. Lots of drinking. Became an alcoholic for a while before Hardy came and helped me. God it was such a low point in my life." I winced at the memories of drinking the feelings away and hangovers the morning after. Hanna nodded understandingly and glanced towards the clock.

"Sleeping beauty should be waking up soon." She chuckled and walked out of the kitchen towards her room. I smiled and tip toed quietly to Aria's room. She was still sleeping peacefully and still looked gorgeous. I brushed a few strands of her hair out of her face and kissed her cheek. Moving my hand down under the blanket, I placed my hand on the side of her waist and gently rocked her back and forth to hopefully wake her up.

"Rise and shine, sweetheart." I whispered into her ear, my nose brushing against her lobe. Aria began to stir awake and blinked a little before focusing her eyes on me.

"Good morning, Ezra." She rasped, her morning voice sounding so adorable.

"It's always a good morning with you here." I whispered and kissed gently around her ear. She giggled and grabbed my arm, pulling me down on top of her.

"Aria!" My eyes widened as she pulled me down and quickly attached her lips to mine. I kissed her back and then grabbed her hips in my hands. "No more sleeping, lazy!" I stood up and hoisted her over my shoulder, walking into the kitchen.

"Ezra!" She pounded her fists at my back and whined. "Ezra, let me go!" I chuckled at how childish she was being.

"Hmmmmm, nope." I teased, walking around her kitchen.

"Ezra..." She whined

"Aria..." I mimicked

"Oh haha very funny. Let me go!" I groaned and let her down, chuckling more as she slapped my chest. "That was so uncalled for, Fitz!" She complained, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Oh don't be such a grump, Ar." I kissed the top of her head and walked over to the fridge. "So, what can I make you on this beautiful Saturday morning that won't cause me to bring this apartment down to ashes?" I saw her roll her eyes and walk to the cabinet.

"Cereal is fine with me. But thank you." She pressed her soft lips to my cheek and then sauntered away, giggling. Then and there I realized that things were almost back to the way they used to be. And I would not let her slip put of my fingers so easily. I needed her.

**Thanks for reading! You guys are the best! Please keep reviewing and leaving some suggestions because I want to make this story so it's interesting for you! I also wouldn't mind some constructional criticism! :D Thanks again**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! Sorry for taking so long****_ again_**** to update this story. I'm not going to be abandoning this story and I hope to finish it. So without further adieu, here's chapter 8!**

I leaned against the cold doorway of my room, watching the two star crossed lovers reunite and rebuild what they used to have. It's been so long since I've seen Aria that happy and so relaxed. I'm really glad Ezra's back. I whipped my head around as I heard the faint buzzing of my phone. Caleb.

"Hey babe." I cooed, quickly picking up the phone. Caleb went to California to see his mom again and he's coming back today.

"Hey Hanna Banana, how are you doing? Anything fun and exciting happen while I was gone?" He chuckled, using my old nickname.

"Hmmmm kinda...guess who's back in Aria's life..." I heard his low growl before he even spoke.

"I swear to god-" He seethed.

"No! Caleb not him."

"Oh, good." He breathed a sigh of relief. God his protective side is so sexy, "Then who?"

"A certain ex-English teacher," I hinted playfully, wiggling my eyebrows even though he couldn't see.

"Ezra?" His voice sounded surprised but strangely happy.

"Yep..." I said, popping the "p". Caleb suggested we went and walked around the city, the 4 of us, when he got home. I squealed happily at the idea and ran outside to ask the two.

"Aria! Ezr- WHAT THE HELL?" I screeched, I run into the kitchen to see them in a heated make out session. Their heads both snapped over in my direction and their faces turned a bright pink.

"Someone missed you, Ar." I winked at her as I saw Ezra's arm protectively wrapped around her waist and the other at her chest, his thumb brushing against her boobs. He cleared his throat before taking his hands off of her. "Well, I was going to ask if you two love doves wanted to take a stroll in the city with me and Caleb, but... you two already seemed pretty preoccupied." Ezra's face turned even more flustered.

Aria glanced up at Ezra and he nodded his head, snaking his arm around her waist once again.

"That would be lovely, Hanna. What time is Caleb coming back?" He said.

"I'm actually going to go pick him up right now."

"Well then, Aria and I better get dressed." I fake gagged as he looked down and winked at Aria.

Arias POV

These past few days have been the best days of my life because of one man, Ezra Fitz. I walks down the cold, snowy pathway of Central Park with him, and Hanna, and Caleb, our fingers intertwined. I look up at him and giggle as he blows air vapor out his nose from the cold.

"What are you staring at?" He muses.

"You." I reply, unlocking my fingers from his and wrapping my arms around him. He chuckles and bends down to wrap his arms around my waist and kiss the top of head. Hanna whips her head around and smiles at us.

"Come on slow pokes! I know you can't get enough of each other but can you at least walk faster?" Caleb laughs and hugs Hanna closer.

"I know something fun." Caleb starts, "How about we head to a bar, there's that one down the road from your apartment," He asks. Ezra hesitates, alcohol and him aren't mixing right now, but I think it's a good idea. I rub his chest as he tenses up and I get on my toes to reach his ear.

"Don't worry, it'll be fun." I whisper and kiss his ear and around his face. He nods soon after and takes my hands back in his.

EZRAS POV

We arrived at 'The King Of Clubs' bar and Aria drags me inside. She has a huge, adorable smile on her face as she laughs with Hanna. I can't help but chuckle at her giddiness of being here. She hands a few bills to the bar tender and asks for a few shots. I'm taken back at her sudden courageous request. He hands her the small glasses, eyeing her cautiously and nodding at me. She downs one with Hanna almost immediately and then goes for another.

"Woah Han, slow down. We don't want you and Aria getting wasted just yet." Caleb muses, Hanna giggles and wraps her arm around Caleb's shoulder and plants a chaste kiss on his cheek.

"Don't worry, it's just a little." She says, holding up the glass filled with vodka before leaning her head back and taking the shot. I protectively wrap my arm around Aria's waist after I see another guy eyeing as she downs her second shot.

"Ez, you seem tense. Take one with me." She holds up the miniature glass to my face. I clear my throat and take it from her, quickly pouring down my throat. I wince as it burns my throat.

"Woah woah woah. Not so fast." I swipe the glass out of Aria's hand before she was able to drink from it.

"Ezra..." She whines, her voice already slurring slightly. I kiss her forehead and pick her up, sitting her down on one of the stools.

"You're so small, the alcohol is going to get to you fast. Let's slow down." I gulped and placed the drink down. She pouts and rolls her eyes.

"Come on, Ezra..."

"You're not even of legal age," I hissed in her ear, "How the hell are you even able to get in here?" She whips out an ID and I see her birth date is completely inaccurate.

"You naughty little..." I bite my lip as she smirks at my comment and pulls my head towards hers for a kiss, I hold her tiny waist in my hands and squeeze her sides lightly, eliciting a small squeak from her lips. I feel her arms connect around my neck and she pulls back, resting our foreheads against each other.

"God I love you..." She whispers as we both stare into each other's eyes.

"Well God's a lucky guy but my names Ezra." She giggles and rolls her eyes.

"I love you, Ezra." She emphasizes my name and kisses my nose before jumping off the seat.

"I'm gonna run to the restroom, I'll be back in a second." I nod and watch her cautiously as she winds her way through the sea of people to the bathroom.

ARIAS POV

I'm starting to feel slightly tipsy, maybe Ezra was right. I sputter out apologies as I push my way through the crowds of people to the bathroom. Crap! I trip over a raised part of the floor boards and crash into a guy standing by the bathroom door.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry! I-" I quickly look up at the guy and my heart stops beating and I feel my blood run cold.

"Aria..." He oozed, his voice filled with amusement. He twirled his drink around in his glass as a crooked smile grew on his face.

"Tyler..."

**Woah! Dun Dun DUNNNN! Sorry to leave you there but I had to make this interesting ;o Pleas keep reviewing! The more you guys review, the more it spurs me on to keep writing! Let's make a deal, eh? If i get 6 more reviews by tomorrow, you will have you're next chapter by tomorrow night! American Eastern time btw ;) **


	9. Chapter 9

**URGENT!: Okay, this chapter is a little more 'M' rated because of language and uh other things. That is all, continue reading :D**

Aria stood there stunned as she looked up at the man who made her life a living hell for 6 months straight. The room seemed as if it was spinning as she tried to get a grip on reality again._ How could Tyler have possibly found her again?!_

"Oh Aria, don't give me that look." Tyler purred, taking a sip of his alcohol, "You look almost terrified to see me." His menacing smile grew bigger.

"H-how did you.." Aria began.

"Find you? Know you were going to be here?" Aria nodded and took a tentative step backwards. Pain and paralyzing shock filled her body as Tyler lunged forward and grabbed Aria's wrist with a vice grip. He tutted and brought his lips next to Aria's ear like Ezra would.

"Not so fast, Sweetheart. And if you must know, I've been watching you closer than you think. And I know you and Hanna as well as anyone." The distinct scent of alcohol reeked off of his breath as he spoke to her. He tugged her forward and held her against his chest. He squeezed her small wrist tighter, eliciting a whimper from her lips. Aria watched as Tyler took out his phone and dialed someone's number.

"Trevor, I got the bitch. You guys take care of her lover boy." He sneered into the cell before shutting it closed. Aria's blood ran cold as he mentioned Ezra and the thought of Tyler's goons '_taking care of him'_.

"Please don't hurt Ezra..." Aria whimpered.

"No promises on your Prince Charming, sweetie. Let's go." He grabbed both Aria's wrists with his big, meaty hands and led her out the back of the bar.

**LINEBREAK**

"Jeez, Aria's taking a little long in the bathroom. You think she's okay?" Ezra asked nervously, turning to a slightly tipsy Hanna Marin.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm sure she's fi- oh hell no." She said, instantly sobering up. Her features hardened as she turned to face the entrance. Caleb turned to where Hanna was looking and grabbed her arm impulsively, gritting his teeth.

"What? What's going on?" Ezra turned to look at the entrance and saw two large men walk in, and he also noticed they were walking right towards them, or more like him. Ezra put down the glass of scotch he was holding and gulped as the men reached them.

"Hanna Marin, damn it's good to see you." One of the men said, his eyes taking a tour of her up and down slowly.

"Cut the crap, Trevor. What the hell did you do with Aria?!" She barked, lunging at the man and staring at him dead in the eyes.

"Easy sweetie, she's in good hands." He smirked, looking proud of himself as he nudged his partner. The other man turned towards Ezra, giving him a sly grin and standing up straighter, instantly sizing him up.

"I'm guessing you're with Aria, hm? Or should I say, _was_ with Aria." Ezra's blood began to boil. _What the fuck were these guys up to. What did they mean when they said she was in good hands?!_

"Yeah, I was. And who the hell are you?" He growled.

"Oh just a few old friends of Tyler's. I'm pretty sure you've heard of him." He winked and grabbed Ezra by the neck of his shirt. "Tyler is going to be taking good care of that little bitch tonight. Don't go looking for her or I swear to god you'll regret it." All of a sudden, the man brought up his knee and slammed in into Ezra's gut. Ezra coiled up on the ground and dry heaved. "Don't try to find her, you hear me lover boy?" The men turned and left the bar as Hanna bent down to help Ezra.

"Oh my god, Ezra are you okay?!" She blurted out, dropping to her knees and leaning him up, gently placing a hand on his abdomen.

"Grrrr ughh. Yeah Hanna I'm okay." He groaned, putting an arm around her shoulder and slowly standing up.

"We gotta go find her, we can't just stay here like sitting ducks and let Tyler torture her!" Hanna whined, grabbing Caleb's hand and tugging on it. Ezra cleared his throat and nodded.

"I don't care what that jackass threatens me with, no ones going to hurt Aria." He growled, starting to walk towards the door. Hanna and Caleb walked behind him, all three of them frightened of what could happen to them or Aria. But they also knew that they had to save her.

LINEBREAK

Tyler roughly shoved Aria into the back seat of his car and hastily started the engine. He shot her a sly grin through the rear view mirror.

"Don't worry, I'm just taking what's _rightfully mine_." He emphasized the last few words and licked his lips. Aria shut her eyes tightly as tears threatened to escape. _How did this happen?_ Just a few hours ago she was having the time of her life with the love of her life. Now she's being kidnapped by her psycho ex boyfriend! To add onto her pile of worries, Tyler had sent his boys out to hurt Ezra. Who knows what his condition is now or what's happening to him.

All too soon, the car came to a jerking stop and Tyler opened the door to the car.

"Out. Now." He barked. Aria slid out of the car and looked up at the old building they were at. She looked around and saw it was slightly familiar. She looked back at him and saw the lust in his eyes, it sent a shiver down her spine. He grabbed the back of her shirt and dragged her through the cold night air to the entrance of the building. He led her up to the stairs to a dirty room. He shoved her down on the bed and began kissing her roughly. Forcefully pinning her wrists down to the bed and placing his knee between her legs to keep her from escaping.

Aria's eyes overflowed with tears as she realized what he was doing. Tyler reached under her shirt and began caressing the soft skin of her waist. He continued up until he reached the fabric of her bra.

"Ple-please... Stop." She whispered through his kisses. Tyler looked over at the table next to the bed and cursed under his breath.

"Fucking hell. I'll be back, don't want to get you pregnant,_ slut_." He shot up and grabbed his wallet and the empty box that was on the nightstand and slammed it into the garbage. "Don't you dare move from this bed or I swear to god I'll kill you right here." He pulled a blade from his pocket and held it to her neck to prove that he had no problem following through with his threats. Tyler stormed out of the room quickly and locked the door as he left.

As soon as Aria was sure he was gone, she pulled her cell out from her jacket pocket. _Dumbass, didn't even check if I had my phone._ She scrolled through her contacts to find his name. Ezra.

_Abandoned building East 99th St. Manhattan. Come quickly. Xx Aria_

Tears welled up in Aria's eyes as she sent the text and quickly shoved the phone in her boot so Tyler couldn't find it. Now all I need to do is wait and hope Ezra and the rest of them were okay.

**LINEBREAK**

The trio ran to Caleb's car and quickly piled in.

"Guys it Aria!" Ezra yelled as he felt his phone vibrate. "Abandoned building, East 99th Street." He read off to Caleb. "We have to go quickly, she was vague but I know that doesn't mean 'all is good'."

"Okay I think I know where that is." Caleb hastily pushed on the gas and sent them flying down the road.

"Guys, what do you think Tyler's doing to her?" Hanna whimpered in the back seat.

"Nothing yet I hope, if she was able to send that text." Ezra replied, he looked incredibly stressed too. The three raced down the nearly empty streets of Manhattan as they looked for 99th street.

"There! Turn left Caleb!" Hanna shouted.

**Okay yeah i know the ending ****_SUCKED. _****Please dont kill me. I wanted to get this done before the New Year and yeah, the end was kinda rushed T.T again sorry. PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING! I LOVE YOU GUYS**


	10. Chapter 10

**OKAY OKAY I KNOW I SUCK. I LEFT YOU GUYS HANGING FOR SO LONG AND IM SORRY. But here we go! What's gonna happen to Aria? Ezra? Let's see! Mwahahaha! THIS CHAPTER IS LIKE SERIOUSLY (well not seriously but it's not T) M RATED SO UH YEAH.**

**General POV**

Aria heard a loud boom as the door behind her was roughly shoved open and Tyler stood in the doorway with a sinister smile.

"Honey! I'm home." He sneered sarcastically and strode over to her. Tyler hastily assumed his previous position a top of Aria, his knee between her thighs and one hand reaching up her shirt.

"Tyler please. I'll do anything." Aria begged, tears threatening to spill from her big hazel eyes. Trying to will him out of doing what he's about to do.

"Anything? Good, you can start by shutting your goddamn mouth." He thundered. He tore off the tie around his neck and tied it tightly around her mouth so she could barely whimper. "Much better..." Tyler's hands began their journey around body. He held her wrists tightly above her body. She felt her entire body stiffen as he gave her a menacing smirk and began undoing his belt.

"Now for your itty bitty wrists, sweetie." Tyler grabbed a coil of rope off the edge of the bed and roughly wrapped the scratchy rope tightly around Aria's wrists. She moaned in pain each time it scraped across her skin when she tried to move. "Moaning for me already?" He whispered as he leaned in close to her ear and bit down gently on her earlobe. Aria whimpered helplessly as he bit down harder and started maneuvering her out of her shirt and jeans. A wicked grin grew along his angular face as he stared down at her, only in her bra and panties. Fear rushed through Aria's body, paralyzing her as his hands traveled up and down her body teasingly and then stopped at the line of her panties. Tyler hooked his fingers under the sides and started to slowly pull them down, exposing her heat to the cold air of the room. Aria didn't want Ezra to find her like this, tied up and tear stained. She probably looked weak and defenseless, half naked and trembling under her torturer's body.

"Please be gentle..." Aria struggled to get out through the tie, that was making it hard for her to breathe.

"No promises."

**LINEBREAK**

_"There! Turn left Caleb!" Hanna shouted_. Caleb made a sharp turn down the road as Hanna instructed. Ezra looked at his phone again and screamed at Caleb to stop as they reached the address Aria had sent them. Ezra stormed out of the car, nearly ripping the car door off it's hinges as he furiously slammed it. He was determined to get his girlfriend, no his _soulmate_, out of that house, no matter what it took.

"Careful man. I know your fuming but let's take our anger out on Tyler, not my car door." Ezra just nodded at Caleb's attempt to calm him down, but right now the only thing to put out his inferno was making sure his sweet Aria was safe and unharmed in his arms.

"What the hell did we say about trying to find your bitch?" A familiar voice rang. Ezra's heart dropped into his stomach as he saw the two men from the bar come out of the dark garage with baseball bats in their hands. He noticed Caleb's features hardened as they stepped out and watched as he stepped over to the back of his car.

"Ezra, you and Hanna go find Aria. I'll take care of them." Caleb growled as he grabbed a steel crowbar from his car trunk." Hanna's jaw dropped and she latched herself to Caleb's bicep protectively.

"No! I won't let you do it alone!" Hanna whined. She searched the trunk for something else useful.

"Han, I can take care of myself. Aria needs our help, the longer we hang around. The more he's gonna be doing unspeakable things with her." Caleb shook Hanna off his arm and walked towards the men. "Go!" He shouted.

"Ezra, I'm staying here incase he gets seriously hurt. You can't make me move. You'll be okay by yourself up there right?" Hanna asked, fear and worry for all of them evident in her blue eyes. Ezra curtly nodded and bolted up to the front door. He watched for a second as Caleb fought off the two men alone. _"Aria needs our help, the longer we hang around. The more he's gonna be doing unspeakable things with her."_ Caleb's words rang through his head as the anger in him grew. He rammed the front door down with his body and looked around the house before hearing a small, strained voice from upstairs.

_"Please be gentle.."_ The small, weak voice stuttered.

_"No promises..."_ Those words made Ezra's blood boil. No man was allowed to touch Aria but him. He very quietly but swiftly went up the stairs, he stood by the door and realized he was empty handed. He heard Aria's muffled cries through the paper thin walls. He couldn't take it anymore and slammed through the door. His fury making steam practically coming out his ears and nose like a cartoon character. His heart stopped as he saw Aria tied up and gagged on the bed. He clothes were strewn across the room and her eyes were puffy and filled with horror. Tyler was on top of her. His right hand squeezing her breasts harshly and his other hand was holding his member dangerously close to Aria's forbidden region. Ezra being there to see this only made Aria cry harder. Ezra's emotions suddenly took the best of him, lunging himself at Tyler. Screaming with anger as his fist collided multiple times with the attackers face. Aria was sobbing uncontrollably and heard loud pairs of foot steps coming up the stairs. She struggled to get out of her restraints but it only made her more emotionally and physically drained. Feeling trapped and weak, she stopped when she felt blood trickling down her wrists from the tight, rough ropes.

"Aria!" A male voice yelled, she opened her eyes to find a heavily bruised Caleb over her. Fumbling with her restraints and periodically looking down at the poor girl. He tore off the tie around her neck, making her sputter and cough. After he got off the belt, he pulled Aria into his arms and tightly held her. Hanna soon sat down next to Caleb, her arms also littered with a few black and blue bruises. She wrapped her arms protectively around the both of them and watched with slight pride and satisfaction as Ezra repeatedly put all of his anger into his punches.

"Ezra I think that's enough." Caleb barked. Ezra immediately snapped his head around, blood stained his knuckles and a crazed look took over his eyes. His reaction to Caleb's words softened as he saw Aria, she look absolutely terrified of what was going on around her. She suddenly looked terrified of him. His bloodied knuckles and the rabid look he gave Caleb before seeing Aria's state had made her entire body freeze. He gulped and looked down at Tyler, still conscious, but rapidly bleeding from his nose. Ezra huffed out of his nose and purposely stomped on his exposed groin as we walked over to Aria. Tyler groaned in pain.

"Aria..." He whispered softly, reaching his hand out for hers. She immediately wrestled out of Caleb's grasp and tightly latched herself to Ezra's body, sobbing uncontrollably and shaking profusely. "Shhh-shhh." He held her in his arms and lifted her up bridal style.

"You guys get her clothes and call the police. I'm gonna take her back to the car." Hanna and Caleb nodded and followed his orders as he walked out. Holding Aria in his arms as she cried into his chest.

"You're safe now, baby. You're safe..." He whispered into her hair, trying to soothe her cries. He sat in the back seat of the car, his heart shattering into tinier pieces with each sob that ripped through her body.

"I-I love you so much, E-Ezra..." His eyes filling up with hot tears as the words left her mouth. He kissed her head softly and rubbed her back lovingly, whispering sweet nothings to help calm her.

"I know sweetheart. I love you too, you know that." She nodded and whimpered almost inaudibly. After a while, Ezra noticed that she had quieted down and the only noise in the car was Aria's soft breathing. He also noticed Caleb and Hanna rushing out of the house, a nearly unconscious Tyler slung over Caleb's shoulder.

"Ari-" Hanna started as she whipped open the car door. She immediately stopped herself when she saw the petite girl quietly sleeping in Ezra's embrace. Her slumber was soon disturbed when they all heard the howling of police sirens behind them. Caleb dropped Tyler from his shoulders, emitting a pained groan from his mouth.

"Wha...Ezra, Ezra!" Aria panicked as soon as she opened here eyes and rapidly relived the horrible position she was put in. Ezra instantly wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in her hair, whispering sweet condolences.

"Shhhh. It's okay, you're safe." He soothed. Rubbing her back as she breathed heavily and shook in his arms. Ezra noticed Caleb talking to one of the officers. "Hey, sweetheart. Let's get you into some clothes, hm? The police are gonna want to talk to you." Aria bit her lip and reluctantly nodded, peeling herself away from Ezra's warm, inviting body. She started placing her shirt and pants on.

"Will you come with me when I talk with them?" Ezra's heart melted at her soft, broken sounding voice.

"Of course, Ari." He took her hand and opened the car and saw one officer shoving harsh questions into Tyler's face. The officer had managed to get Tyler to stand up, his hands already in cuffs. He shielded Aria from seeing him by pushing her face into his chest and leading her over to Caleb and the police man standing next to him.

"This is the victim?" He asked, pointing his finger to the small girl encased in Ezra's chest. Ezra winced at the word _victim_ and heard Aria mewl in response to the officer's words. He nodded silently and let go of her, keeping his hand placed on her back.

"Miss Montgomery, what exactly did your kidnapper do to you?" Aria tensed up and cleared her throat.

"H-he attempted to rape me." Her solemn demeanor broke down after the last words and she clutched Ezra's shirt as pictures flashed back into her head.

"Attempted?" The officer raised an eyebrow and wrote down some notes.

"He was about to... You know. But then Ezra barged in and knocked him off me." The officer nodded and jotted down more notes.

"That explains the bleeding and bruising..." He sighed and looked at Aria before eyeing her wrists.

"Miss, come over here." The officer bit his lip and took Aria's wrists gently in his hands. He studied the gashes and looked up at her. "What are these from?"  
This was the first time Ezra had noticed the condition of her wrists. They were slightly bloodied and had long, open wounds.

"He t-tied them tightly above my head with rope. I tried to get out of them but then these happened." Aria's eyes began to fill with tears again. The officer nodded and rubber her shoulder sympathetically.

"Let's get these cleaned up before they become infected." He led her over the the police car and took out a first aid kit. He took out a bottle of rubbing alcohol and gauze wraps. "This is gonna hurt a little." He said to Aria as he poured some of the alcohol onto a little towel. He lightly dabbed the liquid around the cuts. Aria groaned and winced in pain with each small amount of pressure on the gashes and the burning of the product. The officer then wrapped her small wrists in the gazers and led her back over to Ezra.

"Don't worry, Miss. That man is gonna be locked up for a while. You two can go." The pointed over to Tyler being led in cuffs over to the car. Aria's body tightened as he gave her a harsh scowl and stared her down. Ezra bent down and kissed her head softly.

"You heard him. Let's get you home, safe and sound."

**Good thing Ezra was able to get in there right on time! Well thanks for reading chapter 10! I love you guys and please PLEASE keep reviewing. The more you guys review, the faster the next update will be.**

**1-3 more reviews- 1-2 weeks**

**4-7 more reviews 4-5 days**

**8-12 more reviews 2-3 days**


	11. Chapter 11

**This chapter takes place around a week after the accident, btw. Thanks :)**

_Tyler forcefully ripped Aria's clothes off, his hands getting closer and closer to her forbidden area._

_"Tyler please, stop." She begged. Tyler tutted and grabbed a pocket knife from his back pocket and brought the sharp blade up to her porcelain skin, right next to the 'T' that was forever engraved into her skin._

_"Let's finish what I began, shall we?" He asked as he brought the blade up and down her skin, carving his name deep into her skin. She laid there, bloodied and horrified as he finished. Tyler looked down at his finished masterpiece. His smile, the pride he look in his work sickened her further. "Now, you know who you belong to, say it. Who do you belong to?" Aria refused to say anything. She refused to be weak and give him what he wanted._

_"SAY IT, ARIA! WHO DO YOU BELONG TO?!" He held his groin up against her private place and leaned up to reach her ear. "Say who you belong to, Aria or i'll do it..." He teased, prodding the head against her tight opening._

"No...stop! Please!"

Ezra snapped awake as he heard Aria's piercing cries for help. He gently shook her body, hoping to get her our of her nightmare. She continued to cry and convulse throughout her horrific dreams.

"Aria, please wake up. It's just a dream." He cooed worriedly in her ear. He heard a sharp gasp as her eyes opened. She turned her head to see Ezra's panicked face over hers. He watched as her soft, broken, hazel eyes filled up with tears and watched as they cascaded down her beautiful fair skin. She didn't deserve this, no one did.

"Ar..." He started, wrapping his arms around her body and pulling her close to his own warm, welcoming, bare body.

"When will they stop?" Ezra had nothing to say. She had terrible nightmares about the accident ever since it happened. It only made Ezra worry more and more about her. Over time she was suppose to get better, psychologically, or so he had thought. But Ezra only saw her getting worse. She always tried to reassure him that she was okay, but he knew that inside she really wasn't. What she had to go through was horrifying, something that no girl, or anyone for that matter, should have to go through. She always looked like she was deep in thought when she was alone. What she was thinking about? Ezra never knew.

"I don't know, baby. M-maybe we should see someone... Someone who can help you?" He slid his arm around her small waist and drew small, light circles around the smooth skin of her stomach. Aria tensed up and pulled away from him.

"No, I told you that I'm okay." She snapped. He sighed and rubbed his eyes sleepily.

"Aria, I really think you should see a psychologist or just talk to someone." Ezra said as he rubbed her shoulder sympathetically and tried to move closer to her, scared that he would frighten her away.

"I'm not talking about this at 4 in the morning, Ezra." Aria mumbled into the pillow she had replaced Ezra with.

"This conversation isn't over." He growled.

**LINEBREAK**

Ezra woke up to an empty bed the next morning. He worried deeply about her. He wanted, _needed_, to help her. But she was too stubborn to let him. He hated how she would insist she was okay when he could literally see her breaking. Ezra knew her too well to believe she could heal herself. He ran his hand through his hair and sighed loudly. He padded outside an into the main room where Aria was seated on the couch, most likely deep in thought once more.

"It would be good for you if you allowed yourself to express those thoughts to someone who can help you. Other than sitting here pondering by yourself." Aria's head snapped around to face him with a scowl.

"I'm not talking about this." She growled, her eyes piercing into his.

"Yes, we are. You need help, you're just too stubborn to admit it." He took her hand and kissed it gently. "I want to help you but you're not opening up to me."

"Because I don't need to be helped!" Aria screamed. Ezra was taken aback by her forcefulness.

"I think you do, you're constantly thinking and not telling me what it's about and I feel like you're pushing me away..."

"Ezra, I'm fine. This discussion is over!" Aria sprung off the couch and headed for her room. She stopped straight in her tracks as Ezra's hand tightly gripped her small wrist, making her whimper quietly.

"This conversation isn't over until I'm sure that you're okay. I don't want to see you like this. You didn't deserve this." Aria pulled away immediately as his chest pressed up against her back.

"Stop looking at me like I'm a glass doll! I'm not going to shatter and break at the lightest touch and need help repairing! I can fix myself!" Aria screamed, she ran her hands through her hair and pulled on her brunette locks. Her eyes quickly filled up with tears as she looked up as Ezra, who was paralyzed in shock at her outburst. Not knowing what to do, he nodded solemnly and walked back into her room.

"Where's Hanna?" Ezra asked with barely any emotion as he reached the door to her room.

"Slept at Caleb's." She answered blandly and with as much enthusiasm as he had. He nodded and closed the door. He picked up his phone and dialed the only number he knew could help. Praying it still worked, he put the phone up against his ear.

"Who is this and how did you get my number. If you need a lawyer, I suggest you call my work phone." The feminine voice on the other end said curtly.

"Spencer, it's Ezra." He answered with as much vigor in his voice

"Ezra, Ezra Fitz..." Spencer toyed. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Spencer, this is serious. I need you." He spoke again.

"Need a lawyer? Did the 'Great Ezra Fitz' finally meet his downfall?"

"Spencer, it's about Aria... She was... Nearly..." He stopped, not knowing how to tell her.

"Nearly what, Ezra!? Nearly what!?" All the playfulness in her voice was gone, it was now full of worry.

"Nearly raped." He choked out. Preparing for her to go in an outrage.

"WHAT!? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!?" Ezra cringed as her earsplitting scream rang though the phone speaker.

"Spencer, she's not talking to me, Hanna, or anyone. I was hoping you could come and help. I can't bear to see her like this..." Spencer sighed and agreed to fly out to NYC.

"I'll be there as soon as possible, Ezra.."

"See you then, Ms. Hastings."

"Ezra?" Spencer said flatly.

"Yes?" He said, confused.

"It's Mrs. Cavanaugh." She corrected, giggling softly.

"Oh, congrats?" He said sheepishly.

"Goodbye, Ezra."

**LINEBREAK**

**Aria's POV**

I sat on the couch with my face buried between my legs and my chest. I felt horrible for snapping at Ezra and acting so coldly and harshly towards him. He was completely right, I did need help, but I didn't know what to say or how to say it. _WHO DO YOU BELONG TO?_ Tyler's voice was the only thing that rang through my head. _WHO DO YOU BELONG TO?_ It felt suffocating to hear his voice again, it rang through my mind again, and again, and again. I screamed as loud as I could, trying to grab my own sanity again but even my own voice was drowned by his taunting one. My chest felt tight and I started to hyperventilate as I saw black spots surround my vision. _WHO DO YOU BELONG TO? _I heard Ezra barrel down the door and run to my side, trying to calm me. I could barely hear him as he begged and sobbed. I could only hear Tyler's taunting voice screeching those five words. _WHO DO YOU BELONG TO?_

"PLEASE STOP. YOU! I ONLY BELONG TO YOU!" I sobbed, begging the voices to stop. I felt Ezra tighten his grip around me and heard him try and calm me.

"Aria, baby. Please, you're okay, you're safe.." I felt choked up and let another sob rip through my body as Tyler's voice subsided from my mind.

"Ezra... I need help." I whimpered, holding him as close to me as humanly possible. He nodded and kissed my head softly.

"Do you want to talk about it with me? Or do you want me to find someone for professional help?" He asked softly, rubbing my back to help calm my ragged breathing.

"Can I get something to drink?" I rasped, looking up at him as tears blurred my vision of this man, this perfect man. Ezra nodded, tears filling his own eyes as he picked me up into his arms and led me over to the kitchen. He filled up a small glass and rubbed the back of my head as I drank hurriedly.

"What happened? I heard you screaming..." Ezra said. _I'm going mad. _

"T-the voices, in my head." I rubbed my temples and groaned as my head pounded from all my screaming.

"Aria, i'm going to find a professional, okay? We're gonna help you get through this." He whispered and went to grab his laptop.

"Ezra?" I croaked brokenly. He whipped around to face me.

"Don't leave me." I held out my arms and he chuckled softly and scooped me up in his arms.

_I'm going mad._

**Wow that last part was really spur of the moment. It's literally 12 am and I'm not sure what to do. Who wants Aria to develop some kind of psychosis or something from the accident? As always THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH AND KEEP REVIEWING! LOVE YOU GUYS!**


End file.
